Una nueva vida en Sinnoh/Cap. 3
left Bueno... ¿Decidido? ¡Participamos las 3! left Anta y tu habeis atrapado Pokés, yo no... left Pero aqui pone quien gana... left¿¡¿QUIERES TORTA?!? left Calla, la jefa no esta de muy buen humor... left¡Al puñetero recinto, ya! left (Se pone sus cascos y escucha Vocaloid) left ¡Cambiazo de musica, algo mas decente, al fin! left Mentira. Ahora te puede dar por saco con un rubito, con un peliazul un pelimorado y un pelirosa left Len, Kaito, Gakupo y Yuma left -.- Ya veras tu... leftBuenooo... Os dejo sueltos un rato, haced lo que querais... left ¡Yupiiiii! A ver, Ciudad del Jubilado... (Saca su monedero y esta vacio) Pues nada... ¡Crystal, vamos a ligarnos a unos viejos, que nos pongan en la herencia, y los matamos! left ¿Y nos quedamos el dinerooooo? *-* left ¡Siiiiii! left (Coge del brazo a Crystal) Tu no te vas a ligar con nadie... left Jooooo... (Hincha las mejillas) ¿Y tu Anta? left (Coge a Antonia) Ella deberia entrenar. Vete tu a ligar. left Sois mas raros que un perro verde... En fin... ¡Aurevoir, me voy a buscar un viejo verde y a sacarle la pasta para que podamos tener un techo donde vivir, y comida para comer, y asi no tener que hacer a mi bicho amorfo al horno! ¡Sin ayuda! (Se va) left ¿Que hago yo ahora...? left ¿Por que no vienes a dar una vuelta? Voy a buscar la estacion de TV, y a vigilar a la loca de Nuria -.- Capaz de ligarse y asesinar a un viejo que la veo... left Y tan capaz .3. (Se van los dos) left ¿Y nosotros que hacemos? left Yo quiero ir a buscar un gimnasio... left Tienes para elegir. Canal, Pirita o Vetusta. left Vetusta tiene buena pinta... ¿El gimnasio es tipo...? left Planta left Vamos, que Chimchar se lo hace al horno vivo, ¿no? left Eh, calmate, aun te queda para ganar un gimnasio. Tienes que entrenar bastante. left ¿¡¿Y tu que, bonita?!? left ¿Piensas lo que yo? left Creo que si... left left CHIMCHAR CHIMCHAR left ¡Giro fuego! left ¡Salta para esquivar y Ascuas! left left ¡Excavar! left (Te tengo donde queria...) ¡Lanzallamas a los agujeros! left left ¡Chimchar! ¿Estas bien? left ¡Chiiiiiiim! left ¡Vamos! ¿Solo tienes eso para mi? left Perfecto. ¡Vamos a ponernos serios! ¡Rueda Fuego! left left ¡Salta! left ¡Lanzallamas hacia arriba! left left ¡Chimchar! left Chiiiim... left GANA En otro sitio, Nuria ya habia fichado un cadaver para la herencia... left Entonces... ¿Cuantos millones me has dicho que tienes? left Ya te lo he dicho tres veces, unos 7 billones... left Lo siento, es que me quedo embobada mirandote... (Sonrie) left (Detras del arbusto) De momento todo ok... Esta noche cenaremos caliente... left ¡JOSE PEDRO JUAN MARTIN SALVADOR EMILIANO ESTEBAN VENANCIO DE TODOS LOS SANTOS! left ¡ANA JULIA SOFIA LORETTA ROBLES DE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD, CARIÑO! left ¡Ven aqui! (Lo coge de la bufanda y lo arrastra) ¡Y tu, furcia, no te acerques! (Se va) left ¡HOY NO CENAMOS CALIENTE! left Habla por ti... left ¡Te quiero Nuria! left ¿Quien ha dicho que vaya a compartir? left P-Pero yo pensaba que... left Antes os comeis al pajarraco amorfo al horno left ¡Necesitamos engordarlo para tener carne! left ¡Pues cazad Bidoof, que hay muchos y teneis mas carne! En algun otro lugar.... left Noto que algo malo va a pasar... Mi sexto sentido me lo dice, debemos separarnos left ¡Que sexto sentido ni que sexto sentido! *Le da una colleja* ¡Sexto año que vas a repetir! ¡Y tira pa casa que del castigo no te libras! ¡La PokeStation4 va a la basura o a PokeBay! left ¡NOOOOOOOOO! Volviendo con Nuria y su tutorial de como comer sin un duro... left Lo amordazas, y asi raptas a tu idolo. Espera ¿Que? left Aja... Tomo nota... ¿Donde copro el cloroformo? left ¡HE VUELTO BITCHES! (Hace aparecer de la nada a Yeray y Antonia) ¡A CURRAR DE UNA VEZ! left ¡COMO MANDE, JEFA! left Pero si eres tu, ¿por que te dejas? left Mejor ni preguntes... left Bien, todos al concurso... left (Levanta la mano) ¿Es necesario? left ¿Quieres ir de visita turistica a Jotho en aerolinias 'Esparta, las mejores patadas'? Pues a ceñirse al guion left ¡AY VOSOTRAS TREEEES! ¡SOIS PERFECTAAAAS! (Les da un papel) ¡TENEMOS UN CONCURSO Y QUEDAN ALGUNAS PLAZAS LIBRES, OS INSCRIBIRE! ¿Nombres? left Antonia, Nuria y Crystal, 2 acompañantes, Yeray y Gold left ¡CUTE! ¡ESTAIS INSCRITAS, EN UNA HORA EN EL AUDITORIO! (Desaparece) left ¿Alguna tiene un vestido o algo? left ¿Eso que es? ¿Se come? Por que no tenemos cena... left ¿¡¿ME TENGO QUE OCUPAR DE TODO?!? ¡MIRAD LAS BOLSAS! left A-Aqui hay un traje de tia.... left Mio (Se lo quita y lo guarda en su cinturon sin fondo (?)) left Bueno... Me lo quedo... left Esto... Bueno, me parece que puedo pasar con esto... Provisionalmente... left Chicas... En una hora habeis de estar alli... ¿Teneis idea de que ganais? O mejor, ¿de COMO os lo pensais montar para ganar? Por que solo teneis 2 pokemon como mucho. left Etto... left ¡ES QUE SOIS UNOS INUTILES! ¡Iluminacion divina! left ¡Tengo una idea para ganaros a las 2! left Pues nada, ya sabemos quien gana el concurso... ¿Lo saltamos, jefa? left ¿Tu estas tonta? ¡Los lectores quieren concursos! left Y yo quiero vacaciones... left ¿¡¿VACACIONES?!? ¡Y HABEIS TENIDO UN AÑO ENTERO SIN HACER NADA! ¡VENGA A CURRAR, HOMBRE! ''' '''En el auditorio... left ¡Que grande es esto! ¡SOLO LO HABIA VISTO POR LA TELE! left ¡TONTA LA ULTIMA QUE LLEGA A VESTUARIO! left ¡ESPERADME! ¡TOMA YERAY, GUARDA EL DINERO! Las chicas entraron a los vestuarios para cambiarse, el festival empezaria left ¿Y nosotros que hacemos? left ¡Es verdad, os quedais colgados...! Pueees.... left Hola guapooos.... ¿Estais libres? left Esto promete... left Para vosotras siempre, muñecas ;) left ¡Perfecto! Buscamos un sitio tranquilo para ir con dos chicos lindos... left Pues nada, nenas, ya teneis a los chicos lindos. Hey Gold, ¿Que tal si vamos con estas dos muñequitas a buscar el sitio? left Aqui hay habitaciones de reserva por noche... left (Moviendo unas llaves en su dedo) ¿Subimos? Con las chicas... Sera lo mejor por que no quiero escribir hentai, de momento. left ¿Que tal me queda segun vosotras? left ¡Estas mona! Pero igual podriamos cambiar el color... left Ahora que caigo... ¿¡¿Estas ahi, jefa?!? left ¡GRACIAS POR LLAMARME, NO AGUANTABA UN SEGUNDO MAS EN ESA HABITACION! left ¿Que pasa? left NADA, NADA... ¿Que pasa, para que llamas, Nuria? left No tenemos rivales para los consursos.... left Decidselo a los lectores. Las audiciones no estan cerradas, pero temporalmente... ¡Inventare algo! left ¡Y aqui entra en accion la grandisisima Maya! left ¡Anda, si nos parecemos mucho! left Coincidencias, coincidencias... ¡Pero YO ganare este concurso con mi Piplup! left Bitch, please, soy la escritora hablando desde el cuerpo de la inutil de Nuria(?)... Si yo quiero que quedes por debajo del nivel del mar, lo quedaras... left ¡Ya lo veremos! YYYYY se pira. Volviendo con los dos pringados que ya han acabado de YA TU SABEH... ' 'left Me han robado lo que mi prima habia robado al viejo ese... left ¡Escritoraaaaaaaa! left ¿¡¿QUE QUEREIS AHORA?!? ¡SOIS UNOS INUTILES, HE HABLADO YO MAS QUE VOSOTROS EN EL CAPITULO! ¡AHORA LO ARREGLARE! left ¿Teneis alguien concursando adentro? ¡Si es asi, decidle que el premio a cambiado, esto no es un concurso oficial, pero el premio es dinero como para financiar un viaje de 5 por Sinnoh! TELETRANSPORTE A LOS VESTUARIOS... left ¡Prima! O Anta, o Crystal, o tu, teneis que ganar esta cosa. ¡Me han robado tu dinero! left ¡Pero-...! left ¿¡¿QUE HAS QUE...?!? (Se le tira encima) left Sufrimos dificultades tecnicas... left Ya esta. Ya solo somos 4 bocas que alimentar... ¿Que querias, Gold? left N-Nada... left ¡ALE, YA ME HAS MATADO AL TONTO! ¡AHORA LO HE DE REVIVIR! ¡REVIVE, INUTIL! left (Revive) Yo nunca morire left ¡Mi traje se ha limpiado solo! ¡Yeray ha revivido! ¡Milagro de Arceus! left ¡Gracias, gracias! left ¡Quita de ahi, ha sido gracias a mi! ¡Vuelve a tu dimension! (Patada this is sparta) CONTINUARA...